A Lomo de Thestrals
by Londony
Summary: Si había algo que Theo Nott había desarrollado en sus 16 años de vida era sentido de supervivencia,por ello sabiendo que el terror y la muerte estaban cada vez más cerca,no entendía como Luna Lovegood podía pasar tanto tiempo cerca de ellos, de Thestrals


**Bueno, al ver esto comenzarán a creer que tengo cierta fijación con esta pareja. Pues les informo que no XD El siguiente fic es respuesta al reto "Te reto a..." del foro Weird Sister y este me lo puso lamagaliz: Un Theo-Luna ambientado en el sexto libro. Pues es un pequeño Oneshot y espero que les guste.**

**Pues este fic va entonces dedicado a lamagaliz, la autora intelectual, espero que te guste y pues, después de todo, no fue tan loco y dificil hacer porque shippeo el Theo-Luna X3**

**Espero que les guste a todas y me dejen su review.**

**Disclaimer: Sí, estamos a 9 días de la película, pero lamentablemente no podrán verme en las alfombras rojas de las premiers alrededor del mundo porque, obviamente, todo esto es propiedad de J.K Rowling y de la Warner.**

* * *

**A LOMO DE THESTRALS**

Observaba, con la espalda recostada en contra de la corteza de uno de los arboles de los amplios jardines, la silueta del castillo imponiéndose sobre el atardecer primaveral de Escocia. No tenía la más leve intención de moverse de aquel sitio porque había logrado descubrir, sin mucha sorpresa, que se le dificultaba sentirse cómodo en muchos lugares y definitivamente, su sala común era uno de ellos.

Una solitaria gota de agua cayó en su nariz y se deslizó por ella. Alzó su vista un poco y pudo notar como el ambiente se había enturbiado y el cielo dejaba entrever que caería una enorme tormenta. Pero no le importó, no entraría a la escuela hasta que fuera la hora de la cena o hasta que de una u otra manera, su vida dependiera de ello. Aunque sabía que ese no sería el caso.

Theodore Nott suspiró, porque si había algo que había desarrollado a lo largo de su relativamente corta vida era el instinto de supervivencia. Y era ese, precisamente, el que le hacía querer mantenerse alejado ahora más que nunca de sus compañeros de casa y todo lo que ser un Slytherin representaba.

Una, dos, tres gotas cayeron pesadamente sobre su túnica negra y finalmente le convencieron de levantarse de la hierba para dirigirse hasta el Vestíbulo. Sacudió un poco sus ropas antes de encaminarse y al alzar su vista pudo vislumbrar una figura rubia que caminaba cerca de los linderos del Bosque Prohibido.

La reconoció al instante y descubrió que, junto con él, eran las únicas almas fuera del castillo en esa tarde lluviosa. Decidió entrar aun más rápido, ya era el bicho raro de su casa, lo cual no lo incomodaba mucho, pero sabía que ni siquiera el estatus de mortífago de su padre lograría salvarlo de las burlas y atropellos de los que sería víctima si era visto cerca de Lunática Lovegood.

Una vez logró resguardarse del agua, siguió a un pequeño grupo de estudiantes que se encaminaban dentro del Gran Salón. Se quitó la túnica, un tanto mojada y se dirigió a la mesa de su casa, donde algunos hacían los deberes esperando que la cena comenzara a servirse.

Theodore no tenía nadie en especial con quien hablar, no tenía alguien a quien considerar un compañero y muchísimo menos un amigo. Sin embargo, y mientras observaba sin prestar mucha atención las velas flotantes que iluminaban el comedor, pensó en que aquello nunca le había incomodado mucho. Especialmente desde finales de cuarto año, donde comenzó a sospechar que las cosas no iban sino a ponerse peor con el regreso del Innombrable; no se equivocó y eso fue gracias a su instinto de supervivencia.

Apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano derecha mientras con la otra tamborileaba la mesa, impaciente, mientras su estómago comenzaba a pedirle con urgencia comida. Llevó sus ojos hasta la entrada del Gran Salón y por pura casualidad, observó como Draco Malfoy hacía su entrada seguido por Crabbe y Goyle, sus guardaespaldas eternos.

Theodore alzó por un instante ambas cejas con ligera sorpresa y siguió con detalle el recorrido de Malfoy hasta la mesa. El chico estaba que daba pena: estaba en extremo delgado y la cadavérica palidez de su piel contrastaba escandalosamente con las enormes ojeras que surcaban alrededor de sus ojos grises. Cayó sin mucho ánimo sentado en el lugar justo frente a él y notó inmediatamente la insistente mirada Nott sobre él.

-¿Qué?-inquirió agresivamente mirándolo con esos aires de grandeza que nunca le abandonaban.

-Nada.-respondió simplemente Theo pero se permitió esbozar una sonrisa irónica que hizo que el ceño de Malfoy se frunciera ligeramente.

Theodore Nott podría haber dicho en ese momento muchas más cosas que ese simple _nada_ pero no lo hizo porque sabía que ya era muy tarde para Draco Malfoy, pero afortunadamente no lo había sido para él. Y es que era precisamente su instinto de supervivencia el que lo había logrado salvar de una situación similar a la que vivía su compañero de casa.

Era sencillo. Los prejuicios de sangre para él, tenían un valor significativamente menor que para el resto de los Slytherin. Estaba consciente que sólo llamaban terror y muerte, y a pesar de su corta edad, estaba seguro de no haberse equivocado. Y tenía como muestra frente a sí, la imagen de un mortífago de dieciséis años, aparentemente incapaz de cumplir la misión de la que se había vanagloriado en los dormitorios a comienzo de año.

Sonrió nuevamente para mayor irritación de Malfoy. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estaría a salvo, ni dentro de cuánto tiempo el Señor Oscuro le pediría que se uniera a sus filas; sin embargo, esperaba que estuviese ocupado en otras cosas por el momento y se olvidara del hijo de un insignificante de sus seguidores que ahora estaba en Azkabán.

Se sintió súbitamente feliz por sus últimos pensamientos y aun más cuando vio la comida aparecer. No todo era tan malo como parecía.

Comenzaba a tomar el postre, mientras sobre el techo encantado se cernía un diluvio de enormes dimensiones, cuando vio que la delgada y desgarbada figura de Luna Lovegood hacía su entrada en el comedor.

Fue más inconscientemente que detalló las ramitas de árboles en su cabello, el barro que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y sus ropas completamente empapadas ¿Se había quedado en los jardines mientras el aguacero caía? ¿Cómo aparecía en la mitad del Gran Salón sin importarle parecer la última atracción de un circo ambulante? Pero la duda más importante que lo asaltaba era ¿Qué rayos se la había pasado haciendo todo ese tiempo?

Le restó importancia al asunto devorando unos cuantos pedazos de tarta de melaza, pero no pudo evitar, al salir del comedor, observar a Lovegood correr nuevamente hasta los exteriores del castillo. Alzó una ceja mientras se detenía abruptamente en el Vestíbulo y la veía correr.

No es que a él le importara ni mucho menos.

Es más, nunca había llegado a considera a Luna Lovegood como algo más que un fenómeno andante. Aunque la mirara de vez en cuando en el Gran Salón u observara como soportaba estoica las burlas hacia ella o lo indescriptiblemente adorable que se llegó a ver con aquel sombrero en forma de león que usó para los últimos partidos de Gryffindor.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar tales pensamientos de ella, pero le costó mucho y al final no lo logró. Mientras escuchaba a sus espaldas el habitual bullicio del Gran Salón a la hora de la cena, observó como la chica de Ravenclaw se perdía en la negrura de la tormenta sin ni siquiera percatarse del escrutinio al que había sido sometida.

Fue en ese momento cuando él hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes.

Fue en ese momento cuando Theodore Nott ignoró por primera vez la voz de su sentido de supervivencia y antes de darse tiempo para pensarlo dos veces, siguió a la excéntrica rubia bajó una lluvia que lograba calar hasta los huesos.

Sabía que todo había sido una locura. Absolutamente todo. Desde el momento en el que la alcanzó y la descubrió cerca de _esos_.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral y nada tenía que ver con la baja temperatura del ambiente. Sus ojos observaban con dificultad en medio del agua que caía a cántaros sobre ellos, aun así decidió mirarla a ella, con tal de no ver a _esos_ monstruos, porque para él no les podía caber otro apelativo.

Dio media vuelta dispuesto a largarse de ahí inmediatamente, sin realmente llegar a comprender porque había decidido ir cuando sintió que una mano fría le tomó la suya. El contacto le hizo voltearse y no pudo sino sorprenderse por la sincera sonrisa que le devolvía la cara de quien le miraba.

-También puedes verlos, ¿No es verdad?-había gritado un poco para hacerse oír sobre el trueno que acababa de rasgar el monótono sonido de la lluvia cayendo en esa noche apresurada. Theodore la miró sin comprender durante unos segundos, sabiendo que el agua que le mojaba no ayudaría para nada a esclarecer un poco sus ideas.

Asintió levemente y sintió como ella le soltó de su agarre. Por un momento, quiso que ese ligero roce no hubiese acabado y que su mano pequeña y fría hubiese seguido tocándolo, refrescándole y brindándole una comodidad que hasta ese momento habría creído imposible sentir en cualquier lugar de ese castillo.

Retrocedió un par de pasos y vio como ella le arrojó un enorme trozo de carne a uno de esos animales para luego girarse y preguntarle con la mayor naturalidad del mundo:

-¿Vas al castillo? Yo ya me voy…

Y él la siguió hasta el Vestíbulo, no alcanzó a escuchar muy bien lo que le decía y sólo alcanzó a distinguir _mañana_, _comida_ y _thestrals_; no supo cómo llegó hasta su habitación e ignoró las risas vacías de Zabini respecto a algún sangresucia. Tampoco respondió la ironía lanzada respecto a su deplorable aspecto ni se dio prisa en desvestirse para ponerse un pijama seco.

No comprendía que le había sucedido, sólo sabía que algo dentro de él se había derrumbado, e indiscutiblemente tenía que ver con Lovegood y los malditos thestrals. Pero al final estaba consciente que todo era su culpa porque, en primer lugar, nunca debió haber desobedecido a su instinto de supervivencia. De eso estaba seguro.

Y el transcurrir de los días no hizo sino confirmarle que en algún momento había escogido un camino sin retorno, porque de otra manera no se encontraría en ese momento esa tarde de comienzos de junio sentado junto al tronco de uno de los árboles de los linderos del Bosque Prohibido, escuchando a Luna Lovegood acerca de todo un bestiario de criaturas que sólo pensó podían existir dentro de su cabeza.

¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Bueno, no estaba muy seguro. Tal vez fue cuando se le volvió costumbre salir todas las tardes a sentarse en los jardines después de clase, o cuando el sentir la brisa fresca sobre sus mejillas se volvió costumbre, o quizás cuando notó que era una constante su presencia en los alrededores del Bosque.

No, no lo tenía claro.

Ahora bien, sí sabía que por su propia voluntad se había acercado y que también por una decisión personal le había preguntado por el dije que pendía de su cuello. Estaba seguro que fue unilateral la decisión de quedarse junto a ella mientras sus claros ojos azules brillaron de emoción al comenzar una larga explicación acerca de amuletos y nargles. No podía negar que pasar tiempo con ella mientras la veía dándole de comer a los repugnantes animales encargados de arrastrar los carruajes todos los comienzos y finales de curso, había comenzado a hacerlos más tolerables a su vista.

No había duda alguna que al escucharla reír por las cosquillas que un resoplido de ellos le había producido, hizo que él sonriera también.

No había duda alguna que definitivamente había tomado un camino sin retorno.

Pero aun así, valía la pena, porque después de seis años en la escuela podía decir que por fin había encontrado un lugar en el que se sentía cómodo y no habían sido necesarios los mullidos cojines verdes y bordados en plata de la sala común de Slytherin.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres intentarlo?-su voz calmada le tomó por sorpresa cuando se puso frente a él con un trozo de carne fresca en su mano y se la tendía para que la tomara. Él negó con la cabeza, no estaba muy convencido de que aquello fuese una buena idea. Ella se alzó de hombros y se acercó a una de las esqueléticas criaturas arrojándole la comida-¿Sabes? He notado que hablas muy poco. Siempre vienes aquí y te quedas un rato, pero casi nunca dices nada… ¿Seguro que no te tragaste algún nargle?

Theodore asintió extrañado pero le respondió enseguida al notar su mirada azul reprobándolo:

-Seguro.-y no dijo más nada.

-Antes, solía encontrarme con alguien siempre por aquí. Con cualquier alumno. Pero al parecer todos andan últimamente un poco asustados.-él la escuchaba con atención, la miraba con atención, la estudiaba con atención-Incluso Harry vino un par de veces, pero ahora está muy ocupado en otras cosas. A veces me pregunto si…-Luna se calló de repente, y no es que estuviese acostumbrada a hacerlo, simplemente el hecho de pensar que las palabras que no había pronunciado aun se convirtieran en una realidad la escalofriaba de verdad. Tomó entre sus manos el dije que pendía de su cuello y lo acarició suavemente tratando de calmarse. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar dos manos en su espalda que se movieron suavemente hasta sus hombros para infundirle ánimo. Porque aunque no lo hubiese dicho, sabía sobre que estaba pensando, estando cerca de los thestrals sólo era posible pensar en ello, pensar en muerte.

-A veces te preguntas si…-dijo él instándola a continuar y viéndose más cerca de lo normalmente permitido a ella, que sólo parpadeó un par de veces con sus grandes y soñadores ojos y continuó aun dándole la espalda:

-Me pregunto si cuando El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado decida aparecer, muchos más alumnos de Hogwarts serán capaces de verlos a ellos.

Theodore apartó sus manos del cuerpo de Luna y retrocedió un par de pasos, observando como el cielo se teñía de rojo sangre mientras el sol agonizaba y no pudo sino acordarse de ella:

-No es necesaria una guerra…-dijo él volviendo sus ojos nuevamente a ella-Mi padre me dijo una vez que la muerte es parte de la vida, es inevitable.-entonces le sonrió tristemente a Luna, que se giró para verlo, y terminó-Sólo que algunos somos muy de malas y tenemos la desgracia de conocerla de frente.

Luna se quedó de pie y callada, mirándolo fijamente y esperando que él siguiera hablando pero no sucedió. Llevó sus ojos al cielo lleno de nubes rosadas y sonrió amablemente, brindándole a Theo, sin saber, una paz que él no creyó nunca posible alcanzar.

-¿Sería muy atrevido de mi parte preguntar por qué…?

-¿Puedo ver a los thestrals?-completó él dando un paso hacia atrás y analizando con cuidado la figura de la chica que nunca esperó que le gustara como lo hacía en ese momento. Él suspiró y resumió en pocas frases el causante de aquel dolor que se esforzaba en ocultar-Sólo tenía tres años y aunque se supone que no debo recordar casi nada a esa edad, una de las pocas imágenes que guardo de ella es como caía sobre mí protegiéndome de algo…

Theodore esperó que ella le preguntara si de quien hablaba era de su madre, o de qué lo estaba protegiendo ella, o si el recorrido mortífago de su padre tenía algo que ver. Porque él ya tenía las respuestas, una tras otra y eran: Sí. Una Maldición Asesina. Sí.

Pero las preguntas de Luna nunca llegaron. Sólo lo miró como si comprendiera en toda su totalidad lo profundo de su dolor y le sonrió, le sonrió nuevamente haciéndole sentir que para ella no eran necesarios los detalles porque también conocía lo que se siente una pérdida como la que él había sufrido.

Sin embargo, para ella no habían sido necesarias más preguntas porque estaba segura que no podía estar hablando de otra mujer que no fuera su madre. Ese cariño reflejado en sus ojos y la profunda tristeza en cada una de sus palabras, no le había sino recordado su propia forma de hablar acerca de su madre. Las circunstancias no eran importantes pero de seguro sí eran dolorosas. Fue por eso que decidió callar, a veces era mejor un silencio incómodo que una palabra imprudente.

-Mi madre murió cuando tenía nueve…-susurró ella mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la mejilla fría mejilla de Theodore-Y cómo puedes adivinar, estuve presente.-Theo sintió aun más empatía por ella si es que acaso era posible, y colocó su mano sobre la de Luna que le sonrió tristemente-No tienes por qué temerles, ellos sólo son diferentes…

Él asintió y sintió una fuerte oleada dentro de sí, algo que le hacía querer besarla, tenerla cerca suyo sentir su piel tocándole, tal cual la mano que descansaba en su cara. Supo que no habría de encontrar más paz ni más comodidad que estando cerca de ella.

Que si su condena había sido pensar diferente, había encontrado perfectamente con quien cargar esa cruz. Sabía que no cambiaría ese momento, ese atardecer, ese día; aun si pudiese hacerlo, porque para él había sido suficiente mirarla y escucharla por un par de meses para verse completamente atrapado por ella y por su irremediable cariño hacia esas criaturas que, por uno u otro motivo, ya no le recordaban más esa luz verde ni ese cuerpo pesado e inerte cayendo sobre él.

-Vamos.

Escuchó su voz llamándole y su mano halándole hasta donde se encontraba la manada. Trataba de diferenciar sus palabras, trataba que su cerebro las procesara pero era imposible. Su sonrisa y sus ojos soñadores, le hacían imposible el identificar más que "dóciles", "amables" y "volar"…

Porque se dejó llevar, se dejó arrastrar por ese atardecer que se volvió noche hasta lo infinito del cielo, donde la brisa chocaba con su rostro y le irritaba los ojos, donde los thestrals partían las nubes con sus alas enormes, donde la negrura de la noche se elevaba tras de ellos y sus oscuros animales alados que les hacían ver las estrellas más brillantes y que la luna pareciera más cerca pero nunca, nunca más cerca que ella, que Luna…

Su risa y su cabello largo y rubio meciéndose contra la brisa… Eran todo para él.

Los lejanos recuerdos de una hazaña heroica de hacía un año y el fuerte cosquilleo en su estómago provocado por sus manos… Eran todo para ella.

No supo qué tanto tiempo voló, ni que tan fuerte sus brazos se habían sostenido alrededor de su cuerpo, ni siquiera sabía si el latir desbocado de su corazón era producto de una sobreproducción de adrenalina o simplemente por ella. Lo único que sabía, tan pronto tocó el suelo, era que sus labios no daban espera.

La besó, tomó su cuerpo delgado entre sus brazos e hizo que la anterior distancia entre sus cuerpos fuera una cosa del pasado. Sus caricias, sus manos, su cabello. Era todo ella, todo Luna, todo su mundo y sabía que ya no sólo necesitaría su sentido de supervivencia para seguir adelante. No, ahora también la necesitaría a ella, porque era consciente que su cuerpo no le respondía mientras sus labios estuviesen acariciando los de ella o mientras su lengua tímida decidiera por fin acariciarle para terminar de volverle loco.

Era ella. Era Luna.

Era Luna y todo lo que llevaba tras sí: El Quisquilloso, los nargles e incluso los thestrals, que para él no serían más muerte ni oscuridad; todo lo contrario, a partir de entonces sólo significarían precisamente el fin de ello.

Se separaron lentamente, como sin querer que eso acabara en algún momento. Pero Luna retrocedió rápidamente llevándose una mano al bolsillo de la falda y sacando algo que él pudo identificar como un galeón. Ella le sonrió como disculpa cuando él le tomó la mano para acercarla nuevamente:

-Debo irme. Es urgente.-pero al ver la cara descompuesta del chico se apresuró a aclararse-No es por ti. Una amiga me necesita.

-Prométeme que volverás aquí tan pronto termines. –dijo él tercamente aferrándose como podía a ese nuevo pilar en su vida. Ella le sonrió amablemente y tras depositarle un suave beso en los labios comenzó a correr en dirección al castillo.

-Por supuesto que lo haré. –Exclamó desde la distancia –Pero no deberíamos estar hasta tan tarde en los terrenos. Hay nargles en cantidades.

Y Theodore sólo sonrió. Sonrió porque había tomado la decisión de que Luna Lovegood haría parte de su vida. Y sin más se dispuso a esperarla, toda la noche si así era necesario, porque sabía que ella llegaría y que su vida nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Sin embargo, y tras mucho tiempo esperando, algo sobre su cabeza le hizo levantar la vista al cielo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni tampoco quería saberlo.

Porque sólo sabía que algo dentro de él se había roto.

Porque sólo sabía que al decir que su vida cambiaría a partir de esa noche, jamás imaginó que sería para mal, pues ahora sí estaba completamente seguro que nada sería igual.

Sin embargo, mientras se mantenía estático bajo la luz de la luna y el follaje de aquel árbol con la manada de thestrals durmiendo cerca de él, Theo se mantuvo observando con ojos vacíos la Marca Tenebrosa sobre la Torre de Astronomía y estuvo más que nunca seguro que la seguiría necesitando, seguiría necesitando a Luna para poder salir adelante. Sonrió quedamente, sin saber muy bien porque, también estuvo seguro que ella estaría ahí para él.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en los reviews!**

**Un beso **

**Londony**

**ESTA ES LA RUTA PARA DEJAR TU REVIEW**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
